Wynonna Earp (comic book series)
Wynonna Earp is a comic book miniseries created and owned by Beau Smith. The series was initially published by Image Comics, and from 2003 by IDW Publishing. The books follow Wynonna Earp, the present-day descendant of the famous lawman Wyatt Earp, and she's the top special agent for a special unit known within the US Marshals as The Monster Squad, battling supernatural threats, and taking care of some outstanding Earp family business along the way, alongside her fellow Marshals. Publication Issues * Wynonna Earp was originally released by Image Comics as a five-issue series: ** Issue #1, Red Necks, White Corpuscles and Blue Ribbon Beer, on December 1, 1996 ** Issue #2, The Bloody Badge of the Law, on January 1, 1997 ** Issue #3, Death Sucks, on February 1, 1997 ** Issue #4, Refried Dead, on March 1, 1997 ** Issue #5, Wrap Party, on April 1, 1997 * The three-part series Wynonna Earp: Home on the Strange was published by IDW Publishing between 2003-2004. * A Wynonna Earp story, Wynonna Earp: Blood is the Harvest, was included in the hardcover anthology Tales of Terror Volume #1, first released in September 2004. * A four-volume graphic novel Wynonna Earp: The Yeti Wars was released by IDW Publishing in 2011. * A limited series titled simply Wynonna Earp, with additional sub and exclusive covers, was released as a tie-in with the television series. * A four-part series, Wynonna Earp: Legends, with additional sub and exclusive covers, were released between 2016-2017, co-written with two stars of the television series: Legends: Doc Holliday (#1, #2) with Tim Rozon, and Legends: The Earp Sisters (#3, #4) with Melanie Scrofano. * Wynonna Earp: Season Zero is a five-issue tie-in comic series from IDW that seeks to explore Wynonna's tragic past and answer some biting questions posed in the TV series. The comic series was written by Beau Smith, working closely with showrunner Emily Andras. * Wynonna Earp: Bad Day At Black Rock, an upcoming graphic novel co-written by Beau Smith and Tim Rozon with art by Chris Evenhuis and Jay Fotos, funded by a Kickstarter project. It may include an original short prose story co-written with Melanie Scrofano, one about Doc Holliday co-written with Tim Rozon, and a "Wayhaught" comic story entitled WayCold co-written with Dominique Provost-Chalkley and Katherine Barrell.[https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/idwlimited/wynonna-earp-bad-day-at-black-rock Wynonna Earp: Bad Day At Black Rock by IDW Limited] — Kickstarter Collected editions * A trade paperback compilation, Wynonna Earp, was released in 2002, collecting the initial miniseries (Wynonna Earp" #1−5 by Image Comics). * The Complete Wynonna Earp collects the initial miniseries, the follow-up Home on the Strange, and her adventure from Tales of Terror, released on September 1, 2005. * Wynonna Earp: The Yeti Wars collects the four volumes in The Yeti Wars series and a previously unpublished story, Wynonna Earp: Blood is the Harvest; released in 2010. * Wynonna Earp: Strange Inheritance collects all issues released before 2016: the initial miniseries (Wynonna Earp" #1−5 by Image Comics), Wynonna Earp: Home on the Strange #1−3, Blood is the Harvest from Tales of Terror, and Wynonna Earp: The Yeti Wars #1−4); published in April 2016. * Wynonna Earp: Homecoming collects issues #1-6 of the 2016 stories. References Category:Wynonna Earp (comics)